


Need to be Youthfully Felt

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kitster has a bad feeling about this.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Kitster Chanchani Banai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous, Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Need to be Youthfully Felt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



Ani can’t sleep. It’s hot, like it always is, and he’s too fidgety to sit still. He keeps thinking about the race tomorrow—there’s so much on the line. He can’t decide if he should be nervous or excited. 

Excited, he decides. He’s gonna win the race like he always planned to and he’s going to win his freedom. He’s going to be a free boy. 

There’s a faint rapping at his window. 

“Ani?” he hears quietly. “Are you awake?” 

He doesn’t want his mum to wake up, so he goes to the window quickly. It’s Kitster. He smiles at Ani with big brown eyes. He is obviously trying to conceal some feelings. Ani can feel the edges of them, but he isn’t sure exactly what Kitster is thinking. 

“Did I wake you?” Kitster looks nervous. 

“No,” Ani says. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Are you worried?” 

Ani bites his lip, but he doesn’t answer. He doesn’t want to look weak. He may only be nine years old, but he’s gotta be the man of the house for his mum. That means he can’t show too much emotion. 

“Of course you aren’t,” Kitster says. “You’re so brave.” 

Ani feels his cheeks heat, just a little. Kitster blushes in the clone of the facial expression and drops his eyes. Ani finds himself looking at Kitster’s skin. He’s going to miss Kitster, if he wins. Which he will.

“I have this weird feeling,” Kitster says. “Not a bad one! You’re definitely going to win, Ani! Just…” 

He sighs and then looks up at Ani through his eyelashes. “Are you going to leave?” 

Ani feels his eyes go wide. How did Kitster know? 

Kitster looks back up at Ani and sees something in his face that must be confirmation. His eyes go wet and he sniffles. He has always been more overt than Ani or Ani’s other friends. He isn’t afraid of seeming like a wuss. He is always very upfront about caring for people and feeling affection. 

“I’ll miss you…” he says softly. 

Ani’s struck with an epiphany. “I’ll miss you too.” 

It’s true. He’s spent his whole life imagining that he could get off Tattoinne and be somebody, make something of himself in the larger galaxy. He would have said there’s nothing he’ll miss on this planet, when he and his mom go off. But all of a sudden he realises—he’ll miss Kitster. He’ll miss him a lot. His eyes sting and he grits his teeth in order to avoid making a sound. 

“You deserve to leave,” Kitster says. “You’re wicked, Ani. You’re the best.” 

“ _You’re_ the best,” Ani blurts out. “You really are.” 

Kitster gasps. Ani feels something flutter in his stomach and before he can second guess himself, he leans forward and kisses Kitster on the cheek. His skin is warm and a little salty under Kitster’s lips. He feels his second gasp and when Kitster jerks his head to look at Ani, their lips meet full on in a soft press. 

“I’ll come back for you,” Ani vows. 

Kitster leans over the window-sill and hugs Ani’s shoulders. “I love you,” he says. They hold each other until Ani’s mum gets up to go to the bathroom and then Kitster scampers away.


End file.
